Venture to the underworld, Scootaloo's goodbye
by RobertDaller
Summary: About a week after 'Reign of Enigma, Gaze at the Dark Sun' Scootaloo is having trouble accepting what happened to her mother, and having recently been introduced to the not so wonderful world of curses, she attempts to find something that can help her bring her back to life, unknowing of the consequences this will bring.
1. Chapter 1

Over a month ago Equestria took a big hit, long story short thanks to the villainous 'Enigma'  
Ponyville was burned down, and the ponies living there now inhabit an abandoned castle known as 'Dream Castle'  
and Equestria is now under the tyrant rule of 'Nightmare Blueblood'

About a week ago 'Trixie' helped the former CMC (Now with cutie marks) reunite with their friend Babs Seed,  
and then took the four of them to see her friends 'the witches of the Volcano of gloom' to learn more about curses.

Unfortunately however upon returning the group discovered that Scootaloo's mother Fruitaloo had died of natural causes,  
her body having numerous problems over the course of it's life, the stress of being away from her now demolished home was too much for her.

Now that we've sufficiently recapped, let's return to the present shall we?

Story: Agreed.  
Me: Wait what?

*The present*

Scootaloo is reading through the pages of a book whilst in the Volano of gloom.

She turns the pages.

Hydia walks up sweeping.  
"Hey kid, you've been looking at that book for hours,  
I get that you wanna be good with curses, but maybe you should lay off of it for a while alright?"

Scootaloo groans "NO! NOT UNTIL I FIND THE SPELL I WANT."

Hydia sighs "Kid, I told you once, i'll tell you a million times,  
there is no spell that can bring your mother back to life,  
it's out of our control."

Scootaloo screams "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!  
I will figure out something..."

Hydia sighs leaving the room.  
"Alright kid, guess I can't stop you."  
she closes the door

Scootaloo looks through the spells again,  
she runs by a transportation spell.

it reads 'Dues omnipotens ego mendicent auxilium a vos adducam ego ad unum locus Non possum peregrinatione ita quod ego ut defigere quod mortem habet operati"

Scootaloo groans "That's... a really long spell,  
nothing is written about what it does at all."

She looks further to the bottom, it reads.  
"DO NOT EVER USE THIS SPELL UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES,  
USING THIS SPELL COULD-"

It is then faded out "Reunite someone with their long lost loved one"

Scootaloo grins "FINALLY! I CAN DO THIS!  
...But it looks like there are some conditions, shouldn't be a problem though...  
requires a pool of muddy water, a bowl made of exhaurium, a photograph of my loved one,  
a blue blanket beneath the pool, and four candles, one at each corner...  
Hmm.. welp, this shouldn't be too hard... OFF I GO! TEE HEE!"

She then grabs a photo of her mom and hugs it.  
"SEE YOU SOON MOM!"

Then runs out the door with the book in hand.

Scootaloo runs by Hydia sweeping again.

twirling her around.  
"H-HEY! Well.. at least you're not looking in that book."

Scootaloo runs out the door.  
Hydia screaming at her "H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!"  
she sighs "Why can't anyone just visit to see me instead of seeing this stupid book and it's stupid curses?!"

Her daughters enter the room, Draggle saying "We still care about you Hydia!"  
The other one replying "Yeah, and we'll help you clean too!"

Hydia screams "CLEAN?! DID YOU JUST USE THAT WORD AGAIN?  
WE DON'T CLEAN, WE STICK THE BROOM IN MUD AND DIRT, AND DRAG IT AROUND THE HOUSE.  
WE FILTHIFY. NOT CLEAN, UGH. DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN! OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT CHOCOLATE!"

They both scream "OH NO PLEASE NO NOT CHOCOLATE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Hydia huffs and puffs "THEN DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU SAYING THAT AGAIN."

They nod.  
Draggle saying "Why is eating chocolate bad again?"

The other one shrugs.

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

We see Scootaloo walk up to where Applebloom is staying in the castle.  
Applebloom is seen drawing, she looks at Scootaloo. "SCOOTALOO! Finally decide to come out of your cave huh?"

Scootaloo smiles "Oh, uh, yeah...  
Can I borrow one of your bowls for mixing potions?"

Applebloom grins rather oddly.  
"Uuhhh, sure Scoots but-"

Scootaloo grabs it in her mouth.  
"THANKS APPLEBLOOM, GOTTA GO BYE!"

She then rushes out the door.

Applebloom sighs "Scootaloo, what are you doing?"

Scootaloo rushes back to her room in the Volcano of gloom, and is seen reading from the book while looking at the bowl beside her.  
"Lignum factus ut metallum pro ego"

The wooden bowl becomes metal.  
Scootaloo squeals "ALRIGHT, NOW I'VE MADE IT ONE STEP CLOSER!"  
She hugs the bowl.

Rushing out again.  
She laughs "Don't worry Mom, i'll get you back, and-and-and.."  
she starts to cry "We'll be together again..." She wipes her tears

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Scootaloo is seen pouring the muddy water into the bowl.

Scootaloo squeals "OH MY GOSH!  
Only one step left after this.."

She sits the bowl of muddy water on the blue blanket, the four candles already on the side.  
She drops the picture into the pool.  
"Ostium ad mortem bene nunc aperta adducam ego ad mea dilexit Virili locus of reliqua."

The water in the pool turns red, and the bowl starts to flatten down.  
the picture inside burns to dust, and the bowl flattens down as if it's a picture frame.

The water then turns a dark purple, and one can hear intense screaming.  
Scootaloo stares.  
"O-oh my gosh...  
do I really want to do this?.."

We can hear Hydia walk up.  
"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET GOING ON UP THERE?!"

Scootaloo screams "EEP! NO TIME FOR DECISIONS! ACT NOW! REGRET IT LATER!"

She runs through the portal.  
Hydia walks up just in time to see this happen.  
"O-oh my... she wouldn't... n-no!..  
THIS CAN'T BE! WHY DID SHE DO IT?! WHY DIDN'T CONSULT US FIRST?!  
I have to stop her from ruining her life forever..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

*Meanwhile*

We see Rainbow Dash right outside Dream Castle, Soarin flying up.  
They embrace in a hug.

Rainbow Dash smiles "Good to see you man! i've been trying to get in touch with the wonderbolts ever since Enigma's attack.  
How are the other's?"

Soarin sighs "Not sure, an army of skeletons attacked the team..  
they all went flying, most of them were kidnapped...  
I-I barely made it out alive."

Rainbow stares "Oh my gosh Soarin... i'm so sorry."

Soarin replies "Don't be, because in that moment,  
my whole life flashed before my eyes.  
there's something i've been meaning to ask you since the last time I saw you...  
but I couldn't find the words.  
Would you like to... go on a date with me?"

Dash squeals "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOOOSH!  
I mean uuh...  
Oh uuh...  
sure?  
When?"

Soarin replies again "Now's good, if you're not doing anything."

Rainbow smiles "Now is per-

Oh.  
No uumm..  
Now's not a good time,  
I would REALLY love to.  
But there's a filly in there who just lost her mother,  
and I promised her I was gonna help her learn how to fly right now,  
learning how to fly would really help her through this time... and her bed time's not far away.  
How about we uuhh... go out after she goes to bed?"

Soarin smiles back "Wow...I can SO respect that.  
YEAH! Sure...  
around 11?"

Rainbow nods "It's a date."

The two hug.

Rainbow walks inside.  
"Wow... maybe something good came from this disaster after all...  
time to go see Scootaloo."

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash is seen flying to the volcano of gloom, with the two crusaders and Babs Seed on her back, and she see's Hydia's two daughter's sweeping the floor.  
She walks upstairs, and knocks on the door.  
"SCOOTALOO! are you in there?.. I figured you'd be here, Trixie said you'd been spenting a lot of time in this place..."

The door creaks open, and Hydia pulls Rainbow Dash in the room yelling "RAINBOW DASH! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!  
Listen it's Scootaloo, she created a portal to the underworld-"

Rainbow Dash screams "WHAT?!"

Hydia continues "And she jumped in, I need to figure out how to get her out of there, without-"

Rainbow Dash looks to the portal.  
"Going in there."

Hydia sighs "YES THAT- But-  
RAINBOW DASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The three former CMC then salute.  
"WE'RE GOING WITH YOU RAINBOW DASH!"

They all jump in.  
Hydia screams "WAIT YOU CAN'T-...  
Oh no...they're doomed!"

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Points if you guess what video game THIS is referencing. XD

We see Rainbow Dash walk in, the other's however, have disappeared.  
She looks around.  
"What is this place?"

A ghostly pony walks up.  
"HI!  
Hey new face, first time down here huh?  
haha, sorry, just a little joke, people don't arrive here TWICE.  
Huh? where are you?  
This is where people go when they die, to meet judgement up at the castle, to decide where they'll spend their afterlife."

Rainbow Dash gulps "H-hey...we're not really... uumm... dead...  
we came here to rescue someone..."

The ghostly pony laughs "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, yeah yeah, sure you did.  
Denial is always the first step when you come here.  
Why don't you go to the castle and talk to HER?! I'm sure she'll know what to tell you..."

Rainbow Dash turns around.  
"Ok girls, let's go to the-  
...GIRLS?!  
Oh great... Where did they go?!"

she facepalms "Great... we must've somehow got separated...  
sure hope I can find these guys."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a christian, keep this in mind, this is simply a 'fictional' represetation of the afterlife.  
In the real world, I believe anyone can be forgiven of any sin, but again, this is fiction.

Rainbow Dash is seen walking past a group of soldiers, wearing armor much like Luna's guards that flew her in 'Luna eclipsed'

Rainbow Dash attempts to fly.  
"WHY CAN'T I FLY?!"

She sighs.  
"Something must be blocking my magic..."

The guard laughs "Of course! the castle's made of Exhaurium,  
blocks the magic of anybody from the living world, in case they try to do any 'funny business'"

Rainbow twitches "Living world?...  
so they were serious...this is really the land of the dead..  
but the question is... which direction have I gone?"

Rainbow continues walking up.  
We see a tall creature in a black cloak above.  
"YOU! What business have you with me?

I am Mortred! the decider of fates...  
here in this place, your fate will be decided,  
if you are a hero, the Heavens above will be yours.

But if you are a villain...  
Then Hades awaits you below."

Rainbow gulps "Uuuhhh... ok..."

Another ghostly unicorn walks up, shivering.  
'Mortred' as he has been named, walks over to him, ignoring Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow thinks to herself.  
"He was talking to him...  
so this isn't above or below, but like a kind of...limbo? where fates are decided..."

Mortred looks at the unicorn, his eyes glow yellow.  
"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry."

The unicorn stares "W-w-...what?"

Mortred screams "PULL THE LEVER!"

One of the guards pull a lever, and a trap door opens below the pony.  
"W-WAIT!...WE CAN TALK THIS OOOOVER-"

He is then abruptly cut off by the sounds of screams, and his own self falling into what appears to be a fiery pit.

The lever is then pulled back.  
Mortred screaming "NEXT!"

Rainbow screams "OH MY GOSH!"

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash walks up.  
"H-hi...Mr. Mortred..."

Mortred looks down.  
"Ah, Rainbow Dash.  
hold on let me look at your records,  
wait...so how did you die?"

Rainbow gulps "Actually I-"

Mortred screams "WAIT...  
YOU'RE NOT DEAD!  
NO WHERE IN YOUR RECORDS DO I HAVE YOUR TIME OF DEATH.  
WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Rainbow screams "IT WAS SCOOTALOO! SHE CREATED A-"

Mortred sighs "Alright, alright, listen..."

he takes off his hood, revealing a head somewhat like Discord,  
with two large moose like antlers.

"I can't allow someone to be taken from here...  
HOWEVER, you guys are living, so you can take your friends back.  
but trust me...  
you don't wanna see what happens, when I get mad.  
and if you take anyone else, I WILL get mad.  
Don't expect special treatment."

Rainbow nods.  
"T-thank you...  
D-do you know where they?"

Mortred replies "Just keep going straight forward through the door behind me,  
the records say they're all in there, as some of the most recently departed...  
they're being taken up to Heaven through there...  
hold on... just let me get my key.."

A phone starts to ring "Oh hold on, I have to take this."

He answer's the phone.  
"Hello?  
Oh good! it's you, I was about to call you.  
where's the key to the-

YOU'RE SERIOUS?!  
YOU DROPPED IT IN-  
Ok...  
calming down...  
WELL SOMEONE HAS TO-

OH HEY.  
Raaaaaaaaainbow Dash.  
would you mind uumm..  
helping me out please?"

Rainbow shrugs "Sure?...  
what do I need to do?"

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
